Middle Earth High
by kawaikitty
Summary: Alright, basically it's all the LOTR characters going to highschool and something weird is going on. Pllease reveiw this is my first story.


*If you don't want the (Teardrops) then ignore them  
  
Middle Earth High  
  
Teachers  
  
Science: Gandalf  
History: Elrond  
Math: Saruman  
  
Pippin tried to stay awake during his history class. Elrond was speaking about the early hobbit history. The slide was slowly switching from picture to picture. Pippin was propping his head up with his hand. If it weren't for Merry sitting next to him he would be fast asleep. Finally the bell rang and the many students in the room began to file out. Pippin didn't need to be kept awake when the bell rang, especially the lunch bell. Merry and Pippin rushed to their lockers. "Merry, what you got in your home lunch?" Merry looked into a brown paper bag he pulled out of his locker. "Oh, man. Peanut butter and Jelly. I only like it with peanut butter." "Yum! Can I have it?" "Only if you give me something out of your hot lunch!" "Come on. Frodo and Sam are probably waiting for us, and if you want something good from me then we should hurry."  
  
The cafeteria was crowded with elves, dwarves, men, a few orcs, and hobbits. When Frodo saw Pippin come through the door he stood up and waved. Sam was sitting across from him and had his back turned. Gimli was there too. The two hobbits rushed to join their friends. "What took you guys?" said Sam as he took a bite of his ham sandwich. "The halls were crowded, and you know how hard it is to squeeze through the tall people who just stand there and talk." Replied Merry as he sat down next to Frodo. "I've got to get in the lunch line before all the good stuff is taken." Said Pippin. "Where's Legolas and Aragorn?" asked Merry when Pippin entered the lunch line. "Legolas is away on a archery tournament. He should be here soon, and Aragorn is over there flirting with his new girlfriend." Replied Gimli with a little bit of a growl. He pointed to one of the corners of the cafeteria. Merry looked over and saw Aragorn talking with a raven-haired girl. His mouth dropped open with disbelief. "He's dating Arwen Evenstar!? The cheerleader!?" he said when he was finished staring. "Yes, he's dating Arwen Evenstar." Said Gimli like Merry had just asked him stupid question. "Grand he'll probably become one of the "Popular" kids." At that time Pippin returned with a platter holding five plates of pizza, pretzels, and chocolate cake. "I see you didn't miss out on the good stuff." Said Frodo. "No I didn't." Pippin said as he drooled over his lunch. "You still want my peanut butter and jelly?" asked Merry. "Sure, I'll give you one of my pizzas." "Done deal." Sam sat at the table staring over Frodo's shoulder. He had a dumb lovesick expression on his face. Frodo turned to see what he was staring at. The next table closest to them had a group of girls. Most of the girls were hobbits. There sat Rosie Cotton, the girl Sam had a crush on since the seventh grade and he still didn't say any thing to her or ask her out. "Come on Sam. Why don't you ask her out? A dance is coming up. It wouldn't hurt." Said Frodo when he turned back. "You don't stutter like mad when you talk to girls, Frodo, so you don't have any problem asking them out. I get so nervous." He said still staring at her. Legolas walked into the cafeteria and sat down at the table with his friends. "How'd you do?" asked Pippin as he scarfed down a piece of chocolate cake and almost choked on it. "I came in second place, but it was because the other school's team was cheating." Said Legolas with a little disappointment. "How were they cheating?" asked Gimli with disgust. "When we went into sudden death someone pushed me right when I was about to fire an arrow. So I missed and came in second place." "That's foul play." Said Merry. "I was the one who got yelled at by my coach when I told him." "Well it's over now." Said Pippin when he was finished washing down the chocolate cake with milk. "Where's Aragorn?" asked Legolas as he looked around the table. "Over in one of the popular kids corners. Probably flirting with Arwen Evenstar." Said Merry. "A-arwen E-evens-star!? Aragorn!? You're kidding right?" "Look for yourself." Said Gimli with another growl. Legolas looked over his shoulder at Aragorn still talking with Arwen. Aragorn noticed him and Legolas gave him a confused looked. Aragorn just shrugged. Legolas turned back around. "We're losing him to the dark side." He said with a sigh. "Well we have to fight back. Don't you think? Somebody has to talk with him." Said Gimli. "I'll talk to him. We're partners in science, and that's my next class. You can count on me." Said Pippin through a mouthful of pretzel and pizza. " We should never have to count on Pippin," sighed Sam. At that moment the bell rang and all the students exited the lunchroom. Sam opened his locker with dread. His next class was Gym. He hated Gym. He glanced to the side and saw Rosie talking to one of her friends. She smiled at him. Sam was about to smile back but a huge ugly face came in front of him. "Hello halfing." It said in a raspy menacing voice. "L-Lurtz!! What'd I do? What'd I do?" Sam stuttered with fear. "You didn't do anything. I just want to have some fun." "No please I don't think I can bear any fun today." "Too bad halfing." Lurtz grabbed Sam by his neck and shoved him in his locker. Sam tried to break free of his grasp but was unable to in time. The locker door closed and Sam was trapped inside. He could hear Lurtz laughing sinisterly. The bell rang. Sam called for help and pounded on the locker door, but nobody came to his aid. "Oh, come on somebody has to be in the hall!" He shouted. "Hey what's your locker combination?" a female voice asked. "12, 35, 8." The locker door opened. Sam sighed with relief and stepped out of his locker. "Thank you ev-v-ver s-s-so m-m-much." He said when he realized who had helped him out of his locker. Rosie Cotton stood before him. He didn't know what to say. He just stood there with his mouth open. Rosie laughed and began walking towards the office. "You're a funny one, Samwise Gamgee." She said when she looked back. Sam still stood there gawking. When Rosie passed behind a corner Sam came to his senses.  
  
* * * *  
Pippin walked over to the desk that he and Aragorn shared. Aragorn was already there getting supplies and test tubes they needed to make fireworks. Gandalf was the science teacher.  
"Class before we get started I must lay down the consequences. If anyone lights there fireworks in the classroom then they will get expelled from school, have detention for the rest of the year, and miss out on shooting them off tonight. Any questions?" said Gandalf while standing to the front of the classroom. When he was finished he quickly pulled a lighter out of Lutz's hand, and assigned him three weeks of detention starting tomorrow. Nobody raised their hand, so Gandalf began giving directions to make the fireworks.  
"How's your new girlfriend?" Pippin whispered to Aragorn.  
"Arwen? She's just fine." Said Aragorn with a smile.  
"We missed you at lunchtime. We noticed you were hanging out in the popular kids corner." Aragorn stopped what he was doing.  
"It's not what you think."  
"It looks like what we think. Legolas says we're losing you."  
"It was just one lunch time."  
"That's what you'll say about the next time and the next."  
"No! Why would I ditch you guys?"  
"Your girlfriend is one reason. If you want to enter into popularity and leave us behind then go ahead. You get yourself stressed out!"  
"I'm not going to get myself stressed out!"  
Gandalf grabbed both of their shoulders.  
"Gentlemen, is there something you want to share with the class?"  
"No, nothing at all." Said Pippin in an annoyed tone of voice.  
"Then you should wait until after class to talk about it."  
Aragorn and Pippin were silent through out the rest of class.  
  
How'd it go?" asked Sam when he got to Pippin's locker.  
"Not very well. Legolas is right, we've lost him." Pippin said with a sigh.  
"I guess there's nothing we can do. Should I spread it to Legolas and Gimli?"  
"Sure but don't overdo it.  
"Sam why were you late for Gym class?" asked Frodo who just squeezed through the crowded hallway.  
"Lurtz shoved me in my locker again."  
"That's the third time this week. Who let you out this time?"  
Sam looked down at the floor and blushed tomato red.  
"Rosie Cotton." He murmured.  
"Alright, Sam, you're making progress."  
"If making progress is standing there gawking then, yeah, I'm doing pretty good."  
"In your case that's amazing." Snickered Pippin.  
"Like you can speak to a girl you like?"  
"Okay, so maybe I can't. Frodo seems to be the only one here that can."  
"Group meeting after school. 4:05. You know where. Spread it to Legolas, Gimli, and Merry."  
"Gotcha." Said Frodo. Then all three hobbits headed off to class.  
  
Gimli stood by the large tree in front of the school. H looked at his watch.  
"4:03, they should be here soon. " He mumbled to himself.  
Please, Lurtz, I can't handle anymore of your fun today." Shouted Sam. Gimli looked in the direction the voice was coming from. Lurtz had Sam by the collar of his shirt. The poor hobbit's legs were three feet off the ground, and he was sweating like crazy.  
Hey, Lurtz why don't you give the hobbit a break? He's had enough punishment for one day." Called Gimli in angry tone of voice.  
Why don't you just mind your own business? You're next after him, you hairy midget." Said Lurtz still holding onto Sam's shirt.  
"I'd suggest putting him down or you'll suffer the consequences." Said Legolas who had just jumped down from the tree Gimli was standing under. Lurtz laughed evilly, and stuck two fingers in his mouth. He made a horrendously loud whistle. Six orcs walked over and joined their leader.  
"If you want your hobbit friend here, then come and get him."  
"What's the elf going to do Boss?" said one of the orcs.  
"Don't you know that he'll have his father fire your father? Little princy boy can't do anything for himself he needs daddy to do it."  
Legolas stared to the ground in defeat. He always hated being a prince and he couldn't do anything now or he'll get in trouble for fighting.  
"What are we going to do." Asked Gimli ready to fight if they needed to.  
"I-I don't know." Legolas said still feeling defeated.  
"Aaahh, the elf's going to cry. Go cry to daddy, princy boy." Teased Lurtz. Legolas couldn't take anymore. He aimed an arrow towards the orcs. The orcs stared at him with confusion. Gimli looked at him trying to figure out what he was going to do.  
"Sorry about your shirt, Sam, but." he released the arrow. It hit the part of Sam's shirt that Lurtz was holding onto. Sam dropped to the ground and immediately began crawling away from Lurtz who was just standing there gawking. After awhile the orcs began to flee, their leader the last to run.  
"Nice shot Legolas." Said Gimli as he slapped him on the back.  
"I'm just sorry I ruined your shirt." Said Legolas.  
"It's okay. Lurtz would have done worse to it." Sam said.  
"So, what's the news?" asked Gimli impatiently.  
"We have to wait for the others to get here." Said Legolas as he climbed back up the tree to his special hiding place were he kept an eye on things.  
"Do you see them up there, Master Elf?"  
"I see them. They're coming out of the building now." Legolas climbed down to the lowest branch, and sat on a branch with his legs hanging down. The three other hobbits came running up panting.  
"You were right, Legolas. We've lost him." Said Pippin trying to catch his breath.  
"What're we going to do?" asked Gimli in an angry tone.  
"Leave him, he'll carry the burden of popularity and come back after a while. It should only be temporary. He won't be gone long." Said Legolas dropping down from the tree.  
"You're sure?"  
"Positive, I don't understand how the popular kids became them in the first place, but I know what they are like. That's why I refused them."  
"You were offered that?"  
"Yes, but I must say that Aragorn is not that type of person. He'll return. Give him a few weeks at the most."  
"I hope you're right, Legolas. Oh, man I forgot my Social Studies book. I have to study for that test. You think I'll be able to get it?" asked Sam just realizing his mistake.  
"I'm sure the doors are still open. They don't lock until 4:30. I'll come with you too. I need to get a Lit book I forgot. See ya guys tomorrow." Said Legolas walking towards the school followed by Sam.  
  
* * * *  
"I'm going to start walking to my locker. I'll be brief." Said Legolas as Sam opened his locker door. Legolas walked down the hall, and passed the corner. He froze when he saw a girl lying on the floor.  
"What the?" he said as he walked over to her. She didn't make any movements. Her hair was almost as blonde as his was, and she had two pointed ears. "Miss are you okay?" he said as he began to pick her up. Her eyes were the strangest. They were colorless. Not even her pupils showed! She had strange bite marks on her neck too. Legolas's ears twitched. He heard someone coming, but it couldn't have been Sam. Hobbits' footsteps were hard to hear, even for an elf. These footsteps could haunt the ears of anyone. He slowly looked in the direction of the footsteps. A dark figure passed by. It had the shape of a man but it was featureless. The shadow held a small glass bottle with a black cloudy substance in it. He pulled out the cork that was in the top of the bottle. The girl rose and immediately snarled. She lunged at Legolas and held him in a headlock. She punctured the skin of his neck and began to swallow the blood that drained from his neck before he could do anything. The color in Legolas's eyes faded and closed. She let go of him. He fell to the ground motionless. The shadow began to laugh evilly, its eyes glowing red.  
  
* * * *  
Sam walked towards where Legolas had passed around the corner. He was taking a long time to just get a stinking Lit book. When he passed around the corner he immediately ducked back behind the corner. He didn't want to be seen by the shadowy figure and the peculiar girl. Sam glanced around the corner and saw that Legolas was lying on the ground. The shadowy figure changed into a cloud and seeped into Legolas's body. Legolas's eyes opened, flashing red for a moment, but immediately changing back to green. He slowly stood up and smiled, two vampire teeth now replaced his normal canines.  
Sam could feel his hands shaking. What could he do? What could he do? He checked his watch. 4:28. Everyone would be gone by now. He did the only thing he could do. Get out of the school! He raced towards the door forgetting his backpack.  
  
* * * *  
Legolas walked into the math room. Saruman stood by the window.  
"Yes, Legolas, what is it?" said Saruman not taking his eyes off of the window.  
"What you wished for is done sir." Spoke Legolas only not in his normal voice.  
"Ah, Somar, I almost didn't recognize you. Disguise your voice and try to sound like how he use to, people will get suspicious. Did Drusilla find a body too?"  
The bizarre girl came stumbling into the room coughing like she just swallowed a bug.  
"Please boss (cough) can I get it out of me now (cough)?" she said in her raspy voice.  
"Go in the bathroom and do it this time. Your disguise almost got away because you messed up and coughed out the wrong substance. I had a sore throat for a week after that incident because of you!" said Somar still in his normal voice. He handed her the tiny green bottle that had held the cloudy substance earlier. She grabbed and rushed to the girls' bathroom.  
  
* * * *  
Drusilla leaned over a sink and began to cough up a red liquid into the bottle. The liquid became a red mist. She immediately replaced the cork on the bottle.  
"That's the last time I help Somar get a new body." She said placing the bottle in her pocket. She wiped the excess blood from her lips and walked back to the math room.  
  
* * * *  
"Samwise Gamgee, what are you so worried about? You're shaking like you just saw a ghost." Said Sam's mother at the dinner table that night.  
"I think I sort of did." Said Sam trying to steady his hand as he drank some milk almost spilling it on his shirt. The walk over to Frodo's was not enjoyable. Bilbo opened the door. He chuckled and let him in.  
"Sam, you look pale. Are you feeling okay?" asked Frodo when Sam entered his room.  
"Something happened to Legolas when we went back to get our books."  
"What? What happened? Is he okay?"  
"I don't know if he's okay. I panicked! I didn't know what to do; they were bigger than me and stronger. You guys already went home. I didn't know what to do!"  
"Slow down, Sam! Start over again. What happened?"  
"Legolas said he would go ahead to his locker and come back. He was taking a long time so I went to see what he was doing. When I moved around the corner he was lying on the ground and a bizarre female elf was standing next to him, and a shadowy man was laughing evilly and his eyes were glowing. Then the shadow man just seemed to turn into a huge black cloud and enter into Legolas's body. When he stood up his eyes were all flashing red and he had vampire teeth. That's when I ran and I left my backpack in the hallway, and now those two spooks will probably know I was there and come after me."  
"This doesn't make any sense."  
"Trust me it doesn't make any sense to me either."  
"Does Merry and Pippin know?"  
"No, you're the first one I told."  
"Oh man what to do. What to do. Maybe we should just wait until tomorrow and see if Legolas is there and if he is then we'll just keep an eye on him."  
"But what if he tries to kill us or something like that?'  
"It's a risk we're going to have to take."  
  
* * * *  
  
Thrandul paced back and forth.  
"Where is he? Legolas almost never stays after school this late." He thought.  
  
* * * *  
  
The next day at school Sam and Frodo stayed together in the hallways. They didn't want to go to the cafeteria though because they knew Legolas would probably be there. He wasn't though so they were very relieved.  
"You guys know where Legolas is?" asked Merry when they sat down at their normal table.  
"I saw him hanging around a weird blonde she elf in a couple of classes." Said Gimli.  
"New girlfriend perhaps?" said Pippin stuffing his face with pizza and washing it down with some chocolate milk.  
"No, they both were giving each other dirty looks a lot, and they seemed to argue with each other every chance they got to."  
Sam began to sweat as they spoke. Here and there he tried to swallow the large lump that seemed to keep building up in his throat. Frodo just starred at the table. Merry looked at Sam.  
"Okay, spill Sam. What's wrong?" asked Merry finally.  
"Nothing's wrong."  
"You're sweating.  
"No I'm not."  
"There's a lump building up in your throat."  
"Okay. Legolas's body has been taken over by an evil shadow man and now he has vampire teeth and he hangs around with that scary looking girl and he probably knows that I saw the whole thing the other day because I left my backpack in the hallway when I ran out of the school." Confessed Sam without out takeing a breath.  
"What? Sam, has Pippin been force feeding you sugar again?"  
"It's the truth."  
"Yeah, and Gimli is going to shave his beard off."  
"Actually, I've been curious about what I'd look like with out my beard." Said Gimli. Merry's jaw dropped, and Pippin stopped eating.  
"Okay, what should we do?" asked Pippin through a mouthful of chocolate cookie.  
"I don't know." Said Frodo.  
"Hey, how about we talk to Gandalf?" said Gimli. 


End file.
